<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wraps Up by Reema_Zardeh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440976">Wraps Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reema_Zardeh/pseuds/Reema_Zardeh'>Reema_Zardeh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Character Death, Evanstan - Freeform, Evanstan-Freeform, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Major Illness, Stucky - Freeform, fluff/angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reema_Zardeh/pseuds/Reema_Zardeh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Sebastian have been together for 10 years that's what everyone else says the first they met on the script reading of Captain America TFA, but Chris and Sebastian know and here they are Chris retiring as Cap and and Sebastian continuing on lets follow them and their love. (There will be a MCD But not til the end)</p><p>A/N: I'm a 33 year old stuck in this fandom, I've been a fan of both of these guys for years Chris I saw him first in NOt another teen movie and Sebastian in Gossip Girl and them together is the cutest thing... It's not my first rodeo in Fic land I hope yall are nice I don't do it all the time haha! also I’m a Huge Marvel chick always have been! </p><p>If y’all want to chat on twitter and tumblr <br/>@sebevansbxtch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wraps up”, Joe Russo yelled. Chris smiled he was done 10 years passing the torch down to Mackie he was free from Marvel as Captain America. “Chris, yo earth to Chris Evans” Mackie patted him on the back as the cheers from the cast and crew died down. “You doing okay man”, Mackie asked? Chris looked around as everyone started to clear up their things and sighed in relief as he realized he was finished after 10 years of a long run he was finally saying goodbye to the character that made him who he was today as an actor. “Do I have to get your Bucky for you”, Mackie laughed. Chris almost let out a giggle but held it in. “He’s right there, I see him you don’t have to get him”, Chris said gathering up his things and giving Mackie a pat on the back. “Wait, No Love Mess around me ahh dammit” Mackie cooed as he saw Chris giving a peck to Sebastian on the lips as he crossed over to the back room. “Get a room” Mackie yelled.<br/>
It’s been 10 years as he kept repeating to himself, but 5 years ago to be exact when he and Sebastian Stan who plays his other half James Buchanan Barnes aka Bucky The Winter Solider to confess their feelings to each other. It also took Mackie, Scarlett, and Robert to help with some alcohol maybe but they don’t regret it one bit. “Hey old man”, Sebastian kissed Chris a hello. “The worst part about being called old man is I don’t even get to end up with you, I tried so hard to change the script even brought up the end of the line, it was all bullshit to them apparently” Chris whined. Sebastian shook his head, “Good things to come and better things ahead babe, you have done awesome as Captain America, and I’m going to miss you though, it’ll be weird without you by our side but Mackie and myself got this”, he wrapped his arms around Chris and leaned in kissing him again.<br/>
“Those two are sickening to watch”, Scarlett whispered to Mackie. “Right”? He whispered back. “I’m wondering when these two are going to get married, and start a family, It’s bound to happen oooo let’s make a bet, who do you think will propose first?” Scarlett asked excitedly. Mackie looked between the two guys as they were talking within each other and being all in love, he was happy for his boys took them a long time but he was smiling at their love. “I call Chris will do it and he will cry too” Robert interrupted joining in. “SHHH” Scarlett hushed them as the watched them. “I call flower girl”, she laughed. The two guys shook their heads and they got up going to their own trailers to shower and go home.<br/>
Sebastian and Chris watched the three leave as they got up themselves hand in hand walking to their trailer, everyone knew about them except the media they wanted to keep it quiet they’ve been together for five years and doing a good job, but Sebastian wondered when it was time? “Hey you okay babe’, Chris asked. “oh yeah I was just thinking about something but nothing to worry about” Sebastian said opening the door letting Chris in first and him following. “Are you sure”, he asked. Sebastian nodded his head and grabbed his things to shower. “All good I promise”. Chris knew he was lying but didn’t push it any further. “Okay love go ahead I’ll go in after you”, he said. “Are you not going to join me”? Sebastian asked. Chris shook his head. “Just going to relax babe, and then when we get home tonight I’ll ravish you”, he whispered smiling. Sebastian rolled his eyes smiling turning around and going straight into the bathroom.<br/>
Chris watched Sebastian go in and automatically pulled the ring out opening the box to reveal a black band with engraving inside (My Love, My Soldier). He has had this ring for about two years now and was ready to pop the question, but both their careers blew up in the last couple of years so he had to hold off on it and he was really waiting on the right moment. He loved Sebastian, he was it for him, he wanted to tell the world and this was a way, but Chris and Sebastian were also very private people and they don’t want anything in harm’s way for their relationship, he knows what people will say, the hate, the anti LGBTQ but Chris loves Sebastian and yeah came out as Bi-Sexual to his family when he started Dating Sebastian and he wants this, Marriage and children with Sebby, He doesn’t want it with anyone else. He pictures him and Sebastian outside their home on the patio as their three kids two boys and a girl playing outside running around with the leaves and he and Sebastian would join them tossing them in the air or rolling around in the mud.<br/>
“Shit”, tears started rolling down his eyes thinking about it happy tears as a matter of fact. He heard the door open and he shut the box quickly putting it back in his bag and wiping his eyes not to show he was crying. “Alright Evans, I’m clean, you alright babe have you been crying” Seb quickly rushed to his boyfriends side. “Huh, Oh No just allergies you know how it is Seb” Chris grabbed his things and headed towards the shower himself. “Love you” he turned back. Sebastian raised his brows, hands on waist. “Ok, Love you too”, Sebastian threw himself on the couch as he waited for Chris to finish. “That was weird, very weird”, Sebastian turned the TV on and flipped through the channels landing on a rerun of Friends. “Why is this show so addicting” he whispered to himself.<br/>
A few hours later they were snuggled up in their apartment in Middletown Boston where they lived, well Chris did. Sebastian however was planning to move in with him, but with his schedule being so hectic and between NYC and LA and Atlanta it was so hard to do it so he just told Chris he would do long distance and travel as much as he could to make their relationship work. He also wanted his mom to move to Boston with him as well, he didn’t want to leave her in upstate NYC all alone so all his belongings stayed in NYC. “God I love you Sebastian”, Chris whispered laying kissing all over his neck. “I love you too babe”, Seb kissed back. Chris stopped and looked up at Sebastian and started into his blue eyes who stared back in confusion. “Why did you stop”, Sebastian looked at him. Chris wanted to wait to do this but he wants to do it now and it was time.<br/>
Chris got up and went to his bag pulling out the box he’s had for two years, Sebastian looked at Chris and then at his hand and then Chris was on his knee right in front of Sebastian. “oh fuck” Sebastian had tears in his eyes. “Seb, I love you, I wanted to wait to do this but I couldn’t wait any longer, I’ve had this ring for two years but our careers took off and I waited and waited and now I got the break I needed, and you well you can continue on and I can work from Boston and do indie films and maybe come back as Captain America one more in you and Mackie’s series, I love you, that day you walked in on the first reading of First Avenger I knew you and I would hit it off, yeah it took a bit but I just knew in my heart I will love you til the day. I want to start a family with you, of course we can’t do it ourselves but Surrogate, adoption whatever I just want that with you, Sebastian had tears coming down his eyes holding Chris’s hand. “I want you to become Mr. Sebastian Stan Evans, and I’ll even hyphenate my name to Chris Evans-Stan, Chris and Sebastian laughed at that, Will you Marry Me damn it” lol Chris now had tears coming down his eyes. Sebastian looked at Chris as he lifted his hands wiping his own face and then lifting Chris up to kiss him on the lips.”Yes, Chris Evans I’ll marry you to infinity and beyond” he laughed. Chris took the ring out and kissing Sebastian and putting the ring on his left hand, he was now engaged.<br/>
“Hey where are you going”, Chris asked. Sebastian laughed as he got a box out of his bag. “You fucking didn’t” Chris smiled. “I fucking did dumb ass”, Sebastian opened the box to reveal the same exact ring except with a silver diamond on top. “Sebastian Stan, Yes I’ll Marry you too” Chris Laughed taking a hold of Sebastian and bringing to lay on top of him. Sebastian put the ring on Chris’s finger and kissed him. “We’ve officially gone domestic lifestyle” Sebastian whined turning over as Chris got on top of him. “Shhh Let me make love to you as my fiancée” Chris kissed Sebastian again.</p><p>THE WEDDING<br/>
“Ma, stop you don’t get to choose, Ma, son of a bitch”, Sebastian got a slap in a face by his mother for cursing and she mumbled in Romanian as she tried to fix her son up for his wedding day. “Will you stop complaining son, this is the day I’ve been waiting for since the day you were born” she laughed. Sebastian laughed as his mom fixed his tie. “I’m so proud of you, baiat you have grown up so much over the last few years and to see you finally settle down, I just I’m so glad you and Christopher have found each other, funny his mother and I said this the day we met back at the premiere”, she laughed. “Ma, don’t, Chris and I have heard it so many times from you two, MA, Dammit” Sebastian got slapped again. “I wonder how Chris is doing, then again he’s probably having a panic attack as we speak”, Sebastian giggled as did his mom. “Don’t worry love, his mom will take care of him as I will you now sit down so I can finish. Sebastian rolled his eyes and couldn’t wait for this day to be over.<br/>
Chris sat in the floral room of the church as everyone scattered around trying to get things done before he was to be married to his true love and soulmate Sebastian Stan, he had a panic attack earlier but he’s fine now. “Knock Knock” Lisa Evans came waltzing in to check on her son. “You okay love”, she asked. “Of course a bit shaken up earlier, but I’m okay now you know how I am”, he got up and hugged his mother. “Look at you, I can’t believe my son is getting married, he’s been through so many heartbreaks and now he’s grown up into this wonderful young man” she kissed her sons cheek. “Mom, stop I’m not a kid anymore” he laughed sitting back on the couch. “You’ll always be my baby boy as will Scott and your sisters will always be my baby girls, you know this already, What’s bothering you love” she asked sitting next to him grabbing his hand.<br/>
“Nothing just worried about Sebastian and I hope he’s happy and I just want to give him the world Mom, he’s everything, he made me who I am I’ve overcome so much because of him. “He’s fine, I actually just got off the phone with his mom and after slapping him around for cussing he’s doing good and was worried about you too, seems you guys are really soulmates after all. Chris laughed at the thought of Sebastian getting slapped by his mother because that is true. “Fuck I can’t believe this is really happening”, “Language”, both Chris and his mom said at the same time. They laughed. “You got this son, you and Sebastian will live a long and happy life and have beautiful babies running around soon yelling Papa and Daddy all over the place”. She said. Chris nodded his head standing up. “Let’s go get me married” he laughed taking her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the Wedding!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read and hopefully some reviews will come in soon, not sure how many chapters it will be, but I have the story planned out just bits and pieces and ideas, last time I did this I was in High school so it’s been a while!</p><p> </p><p>            Chris kissed his mom’s cheek and hugged his dad as they went to their seats and he stood at the altar waiting for Sebastian to come walk down that aisle. He looked at his groomsmen Scott as his best man and Mackie as groomsmen who was smiling and winking at him. “You got this”, he whispered. He nodded his head and the wedding march began he held his breath, the door opened and he waited.  His nieces and nephews walking side by side slowly wearing a tux and their dresses, he started sweating, and Scott calmed him down by putting his hand on his lower back. “Relax Chris, He’s coming” Scott smiled. Chris looked up and saw Sebastian’s mom and there he was, holding onto his mom’s arm as she walked him down the aisle. “God he’s beautiful” he smiled to himself. Sebastian was smiling nodding his head at everyone and then he looked straight ahead at his almost husband, he couldn’t wait to be Mr Sebastian Stan Evans, he just smiled at the thought. This was exciting as he approached, and Sebastian’s mother let him go and Chris walked up to him. “I’m proud of you both”, his mother kissed Chris’s cheek and then laid her son’s hand in his and went to her seat.</p><p>            “I love you” Chris whispered. “I love you too”, he smiled tears in his eyes. They faced each other as the pastor walked up to them and the Rabbi, Sebastian and Chris agreed they wanted both their heritages apart of this and it worked out great. “Chris and Sebastian both have written their own vows, and Chris asked if he would go first”, the pastor pulled aside next to the rabbi and Chris and Sebastian held hands never letting go. Chris again started sweating, he should be used to this talking in front of people but honestly he probably will never be. “It’s okay love I’m right here”, Seb whispered as he squeezed Chris’ hands. God he loves him, he can’t wait to start a life with him. He’s so nervous Scott went to hand him his vows but stopped and told him he had a different plan. Scott stayed smiling and went back to his original position. “</p><p>            “Sometimes I wonder if I really belong, sometimes I wonder if this is real, I wake up each day thanking god I have you in my life, can you believe it was 11 years ago at that table read, you just walked up and said “Hey I’m Sebastian Stan” and held out your hand for me to shake.  Sebastian nodded his head. We both were nervous we just entered the captain America world myself as Steve Rogers, and you as Bucky, My Bucky, I never thought I’d be here standing next to you no let me rephrase that, the minute you touched my hand that first day I knew we were meant to be, after that first movie wrapped we came back for the second and you just came to me and we got closer and everything flipped. “I’m with you till the end of the line” Chris said. That line it scared me because it felt so real, I asked for myself to add it as well it wasn’t in the script I just wanted it to be there so I can say it back, because it’s true Sebby, I’m with you till the end of the line, For better or worse, till death do us part”, he says squeezing Sebastian’s hands and then taking his right and wiping his tears away. “I got through it” he looked at the guests who laughed after they wiped their eyes from tears as well.</p><p>            “How in the heck am I supposed to beat that”, Sebastian smiled through his tears. Chris laughed as he always did by grabbing his left pectoral with his head back. “I love you”, He said. “I love you so much it hurts”, Seb said again. I can’t believe I’m here who thought I’d be married, I was scared of falling in love; I was scared of just being with someone forever you know, but the minute I met you and your beautiful smile, God and that body…. “Chris and that body my god” everyone laughed. I knew I wanted to love you, take care of you, be with you, I want to be your husband, I want to have children with you, I know we can’t do it Damn Anatomy, but I can’t wait to have our little ones just run around yelling Daddy and papa, I can’t wait to teach them Romanian, and you teach them football, I can’t wait to do it all with you, for better or worse, till death do us part, I’m with you till the end of the line pal” Seb squeezed Chris’s hands and wiped his tears.</p><p>            The guys exchanged their rings and then the pastor and Rabbi came above, “By the Power vested in both of us, I now Pronounce you Husband and Husband” Chris and Sebastian stepped on the glass for good luck and then they kissed. Everyone stood clapping and Chris and Sebastian walked down the aisle to and raised their hands in the air as flower petals and Rice were thrown at them and they kissed again, at the doorway, “I now give you Mr. and Mr. Stan-Evans” the Pastor closed his bible and watched in awe as the two boys kissed again and everyone clapped some more. “We did it” Chris Said. “We did it” Sebastian said against his lips and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 3: Fast Forward Ahead a Few Years!</p><p>           </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Three Years Later.</p><p> </p><p>                It was amidst three am when Sebastian’s phone started ringing, “Turn it off”, Chris cried into Seb’s shoulder. Sebastian tried his best to ignore it but this was the second ring what if it was his mom, what if it was Chris’s side, “Ughhh” Sebastian pushed Chris aside who moaned turning his head the other way. He just got him earlier that night from a long flight after he finished promoting his website in the DC area and even promoting his show which would air later in the summer. “Hello” a lady was crying. Sebastian sat up quickly. “Sebastian, why didn’t Chris answer his phone? ” the lady asked and she screamed. “Oh Shit” Sebastian hit Chris on the back of his head and Chris sat up quickly looking around then grabbed his pillow and hit Sebastian in the back of his head. “What the hell was that for a man trying to get some sleep”, Chris glared at him. “ It’s Cassandra you fool, she sounds like she’s in labor. Chris opened his eyes wide and grabbed his phone. 5 missed calls. “Oh Shit”, Chris slapped his forehead</p><p>                Sebastian shook his forehead at his husband and then heard another scream on his phone. “The baby is coming” she winced and screamed as another contraction hit, water broke and Johnny is taking me to the hospital” she hung up. Chris and Sebastian got out of bed, Chris falling on his ass Sebastian laughing at him as he put his clothes on backwards. “Chris babe, you need to fix your clothes”, Sebastian grabbed his keys and Chris looked at himself shaking his head and took his shirt off and turned it back in. “Why aren’t you nervous, we are literally bringing a baby into this world”, Chris looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked good this time. “I’m nervous but one of us has to be sane to get to the hospital love” , Sebastian kissed his cheek and they locked their door heading to the car. “I can’t believe this”, Chris turned red and started shaking his legs. “Chris relax love , it’s going to be okay, you are going to be an amazing father”, Sebastian grabbed his hand kissing the back of it lightly.</p><p>                They met Cassandra last year at a Bar downtown Boston, she was a fan of course and her husband was even a bigger fan they all became friends instantly, Chris and Sebastian were already thinking about having children, since both their careers had settled down a bit and Cassandra put herself up to be a surrogate and her husband was fine with it. “Are you sure?” Sebastian asked. Cassandra nodded her head smiling as she held hands with her husband. “I want to do this for you guys, all my kids are grown but I think I can handle one more pregnancy and I want to see my friends become parent’s and I want to be your surrogate” she smiled. That is what happened, a few months later Chris and Sebastian both gave what they had to do and Cassandra came screaming that they were going to be parents.</p><p>                All the nine months the boys prepared the house for their baby, well babies, Cassandra found out she was having twins one boy and one girl. Chris and Sebastian were ecstatic their dream of becoming a full family was complete. “Sebastian babe, what are you thinking about?” Chris asked as he took ahold of his hand. “How my life is going to be complete with you an my children, I can’t believe this is happening”, Sebastian started sweating and letting out a squeal, What if they don’t like me, What if something happens and it’s my fault” Sebastian laid his head back onto the car chair and Chris squeezed his hand. “Breathe  IN and breathe out my love, Breathe in and Breathe out” Sebastian listened and did just that and he looked at Chris smiling at him tears falling down his eyes. “ I love you” he whispered against his lips. “I love you” Chris said and they kissed.  Chris phone then interrupted them and he pulled  it out seeing Cassandra’s name. “Y’all were having your moment I get it but I just wanted you to know they are here”, she said. Sebastian turned the key and drove to the hospital and  he heard the cries of his babies in the background. Chris started tearing up. “Do you hear them, Sebby, Do you hear them”, he started bouncing up an down in his seat. Sebastian laughed and nodded his head. “We are on our way, we are almost there”, Chris squealed in excitement. Cassandra giggled and hung up and Chris texted his family as well as Sebastian’s mother.</p><p>                Twenty minutes later the two parked the car and got out running inside hand in hand going to the front desk. “Cassandra Higgins” Chris almost yelled. “Sorry we are first time parents and our surrogate just had our twins”, Sebastian laughed laying a hand on Chris back. “Room 232 boys, Congrats”, the front lady nurse handed them their guest passes and they went to the elevator. “We are about to see our babies, Babe”, Chris held his hand kissing it again. Sebastian was nervous again but this is what he wanted, this is what Chris wanted. They stood in front of the door and knocked on it lightly. “Come in,” Johnny said. They walked in with gifts and bags in hand ready to take their children home when it was time. “Cassie Love”, Chris went up to her and kissed her forehead.</p><p>                Sebastian did the same and then heard two little cries coming from behind him, there stood Johnny holding both his babies in his arms as he cooed and awed at them. “Well, Congrats”, Johnny said standing up. He handed the one in pink off to Chris, and then gently handed the one wrapped in blue to Sebastian and that’s when the tears started flowing. He looked up and Chris was doing the same. “Cassandra thank you, and Johnny you too for letting us you know you guys gave us a chance”, Sebastian kissed his baby’s forehead.  Johnny went and sat with his wife and they both said no problem.</p><p>                “Switch”, Chris said. Sebastian giggled and they switched and Sebastian looked at the baby in front of him, she smiled at him and Sebastian knew that was the moment he would never forget.. “I love you baby girl, I love you so much” Sebastian kissed her forehead. “Soooo, what are their names”, Cassandra asked. Sebastian and Chris looked up and then looked at each other. “Well This fella right here is Adrian Scottie Stan Evans”, Chris kissed his forehead. “Our princess here is Sofia Cassandra Renee Stan Evans” Sebastian kissed his daughters hand. “Stopppp”, Cassandra teared up. “You know we still want you guys there right, you gave us this chance and we want you two to be their aunt and uncle you know”, Chris laid Adrian down in the crib that was by the bed. Sebastian nodded his head and did the opposite crib that was on the other side. “Of course we will”, Johnny smiled holding his wife’s hand. She kissed her husband and then laughed. “I want another one”, she looked up. “Oh no no no No honey”, Johnny laughed.</p><p>                Chris and Sebastian started laughing. A couple days later Cassandra was released as she kissed her boys a goodbye and Johnny giving them handshakes. “Congrats gentleman, Good Luck and Have fun and if you ever need us you know where we will be”, Johnny said. Cassandra nodded her head and they drove off. Sebastian looked inside the car seats that he had and looked at his babies. “Let’s go home lovelies”, It’s time to meet the Stan-Evans Clan” He said again. Chris brought the car around and grabbed the bags and goodies that were left behind from their friends who came by to see the baby. They seated the children and wrapped the seat belt  and made sure their car seat clicked in the holder and they were off to see their families as they waited at home for their new addition and Dodger too he was so excited!</p><p> </p><p>Next Chapter: Both Families Plus the Marvel Clan meet The twins!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>